


Sour Cherry Scones

by wordsandwickedthings



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MY BREAD AND BUTTER, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandwickedthings/pseuds/wordsandwickedthings
Summary: Baz has sour cherry scones for the first time.an old fic from my Tumblr.





	Sour Cherry Scones

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago without a copy of the book for reference, and couldn't remember if baz had ever had the scones. I also think baz and Simon moved in together after Watford.  
> I promise I research things...now.

It’s not that baz didn’t like sour cherry scones, in truth he’d never really tried them. I know it sounds bad given who his boyfriend was, but today that was going to change - Penelope and Simon had gone to an art show that was going on outside of the local college, leaving baz curled up in simons full sized bed in an apartment that was not his, giving him the perfect opportunity to head down to the bakery a few doors away. Simon swears up and down that he didn’t pick the apartment because of how close said bakery was, and baz did not believe him at all. 

He always insists that they stop in for a scone before they go anywhere or do anything, “Simon we’re going out to dinner”

“what do they say baz ‘life is short eat dessert first’” baz considered punching him that day.

Now do to Simons obsession, the baker recognized baz the second he walked through the door, a little old lady with rainbow glasses and an oversized sweater, who smile took up her entire face.

“Oh Basilton, you just missed Simon, he must have left less than 20 minutes ago.” Of course, he had. “How are you, my dear?”

Baz smiled with his lips pressed together, “I’d like a sour cherry scone, Jesse.” He skipped the pleasantries altogether, knowing she would find this more interesting than anything baz could say about the cats or how Simon has been talking in his sleep recently. 

In all the month's baz had been coming here with Simon he had never gotten a scone, even going as far as to decline when Jesse had asked if he’d want one. The reason: baz had told Simon he hated sour cherry scones. He didn’t mean to per say, but when Simon had offered him one with a smile that was two big, he knew he’d be teased mercilessly the second he took a bite, so baz had told his adorable boyfriend that he didn’t like sour cherry scones, and the response was priceless “you don’t -you -ehm- HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE SOUR CHERRY SCONES THEY ARE THE FOOD OF THE GODS!” everytime baz would bring up not liking the scones it he would get around the same reaction, so really baz couldn’t resist.

But now he was here, at the bakery with a scone and tea in his hands and Jesse in front of him with a shit-eating grin on her face. He took the booth in the Corner, curling the seat with his book open, he took a sip of tea first relishing in the taste of mint and sugar. Then the scone came, he didn’t stare at it as he lifted it to his mouth instead just continued to read as he bit into it, then he understood. No, it wasn’t mind-blowing, his life didn’t change because of one bite of a pastry but it was undeniably delicious. The filling oozed into his mouth and covered his tongue, the bread crunching under his teeth. He hardly put it down after that.

“Hey Jesse I completely forgot my phone -” it was Penelope, which meant…

Baz looked up and saw a flash of dark skin as Penelope moved to a table -presumably where she left her phone - and then “baz?” Simon was at the entrance, all smiles and curly hair, his wings, and tale hidden by magic to the regular world but he could see them as clear as ever. 

He was becoming more aware that he had a half-eaten scone pressed to his lips. Simon came over and sat next to him, taking a sip of his tea without permission, at that was when obvious Simon notice the pastry. Simon knew what it was immediately, baz would have to remember to bring that up later, and the red-winged boy purses his lip to fight a smile. “I thought you didn’t like scs-es.”

Baz groaned, “don’t call them that ever again.” 

“You didn’t answer the question,” Simons smile was growing. 

“It’s a pastry love,” his arm instinctually went up around simons shoulders, “I’m allowed to have pastries.”

“I thought you said everything I love is stupid.” 

“95% of things,” but he kissed the freckled boys cheek. 

Simon scrunched his face to create two more chins and lifted his shoulders to his ears, “you like them don’t you baz.” dear god his tail was WAGGING.

The face baz made caused Simon to laugh, intensely. 

“You know what this means right? We can eat scones together at breakfast!”

“You’re a dork.”

Simon sat up straight, taking baz’s hand that was resting on his shoulder, “do you want to know something I love that isn’t stupid?”

“What?”

“You,” he said, pecking the vampire's lips, “ and sour cherry scones.”

In the backgrounds, Penelope was pretending to vomit.


End file.
